Remembering the First Time
by Fay Maxwellyuy
Summary: Duo goes around asking the pilots about their first times causing problems between him and Heero. Warning Lemon 1x2 mentioned 3x4 and 5xM


Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or it's characters. I'm only 15 and have 5 dollars to my name so please don't sue me.  
  
1*2, 3*4, 5*M  
  
"blah blah"=talking  
  
/blah blah/=thoughts  
  
***= scene change  
  
Lemon, sap?, language  
  
Remembering the First Time  
  
Duo woke up after having his favourite dream. The dream was of his and Heero's first time. Duo loved to wake up to this dream. Remembering it like it was yesterday always seemed to get a smile on his face. And not just any smile, a real smile full of joy and warm feelings, just like he felt on the inside.  
  
He felt disappointed though when he realized the man of his dreams was not laying beside him. Unlike his dream, the vacant spot next to him was unpleasent. Shurgging it off. Duo grabbed the nearest clothes he could find and changed.  
  
Bounding down the stairs, Duo was greeting with the sight of Quatre and Trowa making out on the living room couch. Duo cleared his thoart to alert the two of his presences. The couple immedantly pulled apart, the small blond blushing uncontrollably while the tall brunette showed no visual sign of anything.  
  
"Didn't you two get enough of that yesterday?" Duo jokenly said as he sat between the couple.  
  
Trowa, who didn't want to get into this conversation and who was upset with Duo for ruining his and Quatre's make out session, got up and left the living room.  
  
"What's eating him?" Duo asked.  
  
"Duo, that wasn't very nice. You know Trowa and I have been apart for awhile."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, Cat, but I got this big question to ask ya," said Duo.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"What was yours and Trowa's first time like?"  
  
"What?" asked a surprised Quatre.  
  
"I said, 'what was yours and Trowa's first time like?'"  
  
"Well, umm...," said Quatre cheeks flushed to a deep red. "It was wonderful. Completey wonderful. Trowa was so patient and gentle with me. He made me feel something I never thought I'd ever feel and I love him so very much." A dreamy smile was pasted on Quatre's face as he told Duo his story.  
  
"Wow! Sounds amazing," said Duo.  
  
"Yeah, it was," said Quatre cheeks flushing again. "But Duo, why did you want to know?"  
  
Quatre's question was unanswered as he saw Duo's retreating body leave the living room. Quatre was still puzzled but then lended back against the couch. The dreamy smile appearing on his face again as he remembered his and Trowa's first time.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Duo was walking down the hallway when he reached the study. Looking inside, he saw his next target. Trowa was sitting in a large armchair and reading a book.  
  
Duo walked into the room, but hadn't gotten even two feet when Trowa asked, "What do you want now, Duo?"  
  
"Tro-man, you're not still sore about earlier? Look I'm sorry and I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
Trowa put down his book to give Duo his attention. He had learned after living with the braided pilot for a while that if you gave him what he wanted, he'd leave you alone.  
  
"Okay, what was your first time with Quatre like?"  
  
Trowa remained neutral as if he'd never heard anything. Duo opened his mouth to ask again but was stopped by Trowa.  
  
"If you must know, it was as if nothing in my life had never happened and I was reborn." Then Trowa picked his book up again and began to read.  
  
Duo just stood there, not knowing what to think or do. Then his stomach began to rumble and he realized he'd not had anything to eat yet. So leaving the silent pilot to his book, he headed for the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen where he saw Wufei eating quietly at the table. Quickly making himself a sandwich, he joined the chinese pilot.  
  
Wufei had tried his best to ignore the hyper pilot but when he looked up he just had to ask. "Okay, Maxwell, what is it that you want?"  
  
"What makes you think I want something, Wu-man?" Duo replied then took a big bite from his sandwich.  
  
Wufei grumbled at the name Duo had lately insisted to call him.  
  
"Okay, you're right, I want something. I want some information. What was your first time like?"  
  
"Maxwell, I don't believe that's an appropriate question for you to ask me."  
  
"Please, Wu-man."  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
That's when Duo put on the puppy eyes and pouted lip. When he wanted something, nothing or no one was going to stop him.  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll tell you if you leave me alone."  
  
Duo instantly put on a big grin and nodded his head. He had won.  
  
"My first time was with my deised wife, Meiran. And it was like making love to an angel." That's all Wufei said then he left the kitchen to go pray to Nataku.  
  
Duo was left alone in the kitchen with his thoughts. He thought about what everyone had said when they remembered their first time with the one they loved. Once again Duo's mind wandered back to the dream he had.  
  
He sighed at the thought. "God, I wish Heero were here."  
  
Just then Duo heard the front door slam. He ran out of the kitchen just in time to see Heero's back retreating up the stairs. Quickly walking after him, he reached their room just as Heero was booting up his laptop.  
  
"Hee-chan, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Duo, I'm busy right now," Heero spoke calmly.  
  
"Hee-chan, it won't take long."  
  
"Duo, not right now," he said growing angry.  
  
"But, Hee..."  
  
"Duo, whatever it is the answer in No!" Heero barked.  
  
"Okay, Heero, whatever you say," Duo said before leaving their room and closing the door behind him.  
  
When the door was fully closed, Duo took in a long sigh and quickly walked to the stairs. He didn't know where he was going to go but he had to get out quickly.  
  
On his way to the front door, he passed Quatre who was just leaving the living room.  
  
"Oh, Duo," Quatre said, "where are you going?"  
  
"Just for a walk, Cat. I need a little fresh air."  
  
"That's good. You've been inside all day. Just be back by supper."  
  
"Sure, Cat," Duo said and walked out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
After walking for awhile, he came to a small pond. He sat on a rock that was beside the pond and stared at his reflection in the water. His eyes showed a great deal of pain but also hints of anger. and he was.  
  
He was angry at the Perfect Soldier which was a part of his koibuto and how he aways managed to mess things up.  
  
He also felt self-pity for himself and it made him feel worse. It seemed he could never win. First, it was that annoying blond woman. Then, it was that stupid laptop. But now, when it looked like he finally had him, the soldier part still remained there.  
  
Duo looked up from his reflection. Even looking at himself was putting him down. But when he looked up, he realized how familliar this place seemed. It was the same place he and Heero often went to spend some time together when they first got to this safehouse.  
  
He didn't know if this made him happier, in remembering that there still were good times in their relationship. Or sad, because this place reminded him of Heero and the reason he was out here.  
  
Duo decided to remain on the rock for awhile. Just to sit and be alone for a time where it was just him and his memories.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the safehouse, Quatre was beginning to worry about his fellow pilot. Supper was nearly done and still there was no sign of Duo.  
  
Trowa could see that something was wrong with Quatre. He moved around in a hurry and his mind seemed somewhere else.  
  
"Little one, calm down," said Trowa turning off the oven. "What's got you all worked up?"  
  
"It's Duo," said Quatre taking a seat at the table.  
  
"Maxwell. I should have guessed. What did he do this time?" asked Wufei who was sitting across from Quatre.  
  
"It's not that he's done something, Wufei. He left for a walk awhile ago. He may have been upset and looked like he needed some alone time. I'm worried that he's not back yet."  
  
Just then Heero walked into the kitchen. "Oi Heero, have you seen Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Hn. Last time I saw that baka he was telling me about some question he wanted to ask me."  
  
"Maxwell has no manners. He was asking me earlier about my first time, like it was any of his bussiness," Wufei spat.  
  
"First time? He asked me the same thing," said Quatre and they looked at Trowa who just nodded.  
  
It didn't take the Perfect Soldier long to analize what was going on and exactly what Duo wanted, "Shit," was all Heero said before he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door to find Duo. His Duo.  
  
* * *  
  
One glance around and Heero knew Duo hadn't gone far. Their motorcycle, their only means of transportation besides their gundams, was still there. And knowning Duo, he didn't like to walk.  
  
Heero did a perimeter check around the safehouse, but still no sign of Duo.  
  
/Where could he be? Think, Yuy, think./ Heero continued to walk around until he decided the only place to go was his thinking place.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero stepped out into the clearing. This was the one place he could rely on as of now. As he sat by the water's edge he was ready to open his mind to think when he heard a splash.  
  
Quieting down, he waited till he heard another splash. /Who could that be? No one knows about this place./  
  
Heero cautiously got up and moved like the soldier through the trees. When the splashes got louder, he placed his hand on his gun. He paused behind a large tree and held the gun, ready to fire. He peered around and nearly dropped his gun.  
  
Sitting on a rock was his koi. He had his back to Heero and his head was lowered. Heero put his gun back and walked out of the trees. Quietly so that he wouldn't scare Duo.  
  
But Duo did hear someone coming. He was a gundam pilot after all. /Shit, why didn't I bring my gun?/ He cursed himself. He slowly turned around and was surprised at what he saw. It was his dark haired lover.  
  
"Heero," the word came out low and sounded strangely to his ears.  
  
He had thought that Duo would have been angry but his mood didn't change what he had came here for.  
  
"Duo, gomen."  
  
Duo couldn't believe it. Heero was apologizing to him. And for a moment, he didn't know what to do. Then he got off the rock, walked to his silent lover, and gave him a hug.  
  
Heero was surprised, to say the least, then he wrapped his arms around Duo. "I do remember, Duo."  
  
"Huh?" Duo asked moving from the embrace.  
  
Heero leaned down capturing Duo's lips with his own. The action surprised Duo but then he, too, closed his eyes and kissed back. The kiss drew on becoming more and more passionate before they broke apart for some much needed oxygen.  
  
"Show you," Heero gasped. "Let me show you what I mean."  
  
Duo nodded before closing his eyes and leaning in for another kiss from his lover. Heero's lips moved from Duo's to his neck. All the nibbling and sucking caused him to moan with pleasure. Heero's hands moved over his back. "You wear too many clothes, koi," said Heero as he starting to remove Duo's shirts.  
  
He grinned before meeting Heero's lips again. When Heero had finally gotten the shirts off, he moved and started nipping at Duo's collarbone. He whimpered from the action which had caught him off guard.  
  
Heero moved back up and captured Duo's lips and thrusted his tongue into the open mouth. He swished his tongue around, becoming familiar with the warm caveren.  
  
Duo's shy tongue joined in and they battled for dominance. A battle he knew he couldn't win. So he combed his hands through Heero's hair, a weakness he'd found.  
  
This action caused Heero to moan and loss control for just seconds but that's all Duo needed. Before he knew it, Duo had removed his shirt and was now attacking his tanned, washboard stomach. Another weak point.  
  
It didn't take long for Heero to get control and he placed his hands on Duo's shoulders pushing him down. When he was lying on his back, he reaced up and pulled Heero on top of him till their lips touched.  
  
Duo broke away when he needed air but Heero continued along his jaw and down the creamy white neck. He continued down Duo's chest, taking one hard nipple in his mouth and playfully bitting it.  
  
Duo mewed with pleasure. Heero did the same treatment to the other before removing Duo's pants. When both pants and boxers had been removed, Heero came face to face with Duo's erection.  
  
He licked the tip, that caused Duo to gasp, then he took it in his mouth. Duo panted as Heero's tongue wrapped around his member and his teeth lightly scraped the top. Having Duo destracted, Heero searched for Duo's hidden entrance. Upon finding it, he inseted one digit causing Duo to gasp in surprise, but he soon adjusted like it was nothing. Noticing Duo's comfort, he slipped in a second. He used a sissors motion to widen the entrance. Lastly, he entered a third. This hit something that added more pleasure to Duo. And he felt he couldn't hold it in no more.  
  
"Heero, I'm going to... Heero!" Duo yelled as he came. Bitter but sweet seed filled Heero's mouth and he drank every drop. Then he removed his mouth and stood up to take off his pants. They had become somewhat tight and confining. With the pants removed, he kneeled between Duo's spread legs.  
  
Even in the heat of passion, Heero still noticed something missing. "Duo, I don't have anything to use and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Duo seemed to procees this information before he spoke. "My jeans. I have a tube that I always carry for emergencies."  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile as he made a grab for Duo's jeans. He quickly put the lube on and threw the tube away. "Are you ready?" asked Heero. Duo nodded his head with a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
Duo lifted his hips, a little, to give Heero better access. He pushed in a little but stopped once the head was in so Duo could adjust. To Heero's surprise, Duo wrapped his legs around Heero's waist and pulled him closer. Bringing him to the halt. He took to Duo's invitation and started to move in and out of his body. Duo ached with pleasure for Heero kept hitting his prostate with every re-entry. But the pace at which he was going was too slow for Duo's liking, so he moved his hips with every thrust.  
  
"Heero, faster, please," Duo pleaded.  
  
Heero didn't have to be told twice for he quickly picked up the pace and soon he was slamming into Duo. He became closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. He grabbed on to Duo's cock and pumped it to the rhythm of his thrusts.  
  
A few pumps later, and Duo came again for the second time that day. Heero wasn't far behind, with two quick thrusts he emptied his seed into Duo's willing body.  
  
They stayed that way for awhile, just panting with the aftermath. Then Heero bent down and captured Duo's lips. "I love you, Duo, so very much."  
  
"I know. I love you, too."  
  
"So, what do you say? Was it like our first time?" asked Heero sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, Heero. Every time with you is like the first time. Thank you for doing this."  
  
After a few minutes, they cleaned up a little and got dressed. Then they started to walk back to the safehouse.  
  
"So, Duo, why were you asking everyone about their first time?"  
  
"I was just curious and bored. But the only first time I really care about is our own."  
  
"Same here, Duo. Same here."  
  
Owari 


End file.
